1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery having a heat-resistant insulating layer
2. Description of the Related Art
A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used in small electronic devices as a single cell battery or in motor-driving power sources, etc., as a battery module in which a plurality of cells are electrically connected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.